The Arrangement
by jhbbgurl
Summary: The boys receive a letter that will change their lives.
1. Character Profiles

Ok so I am still writing my Jacob story, I'm just having a bit of writers block with that one. So I've decided to try this out see if anyone likes it. I will update whenever I can. Since I do have to writing classes this semester, my schedule will be tight. I promise you guys, if you like this, then I will update. I have the outline for this already done. So please review! 

These are just the profiles for the new characters, because you obviously know the boys of **The Covenant. **

I disclaim obviously.

* * *

Character Profiles

**Name:** Arianna Rosas (Ari, Ana, Rose)

**Age:** 18

**Heritage:** Fully Hispanic, speaks fluent Spanish.

**Personality****: good sense of humor: **People who know her, say she has a way of making them laugh, even when it's not intentional.

**Caring: **She is one that feels she needs to take care of people if someone is hurt, upset, injured she has to at least try to help. She'll sit with you and talk to you, or just...Keep you company if you need it.  
**Artistic: **Arianna loves to write, draw, paint, and take photographs [especially]. She loves making music and singing, she's a real artistic type. She thrives on being creative.  
**Polite / respectful: **Arianna was raised to be very respectful of her elders, and to be polite as much as possible. She's always said 'please' and 'thank you' automatically when the situation called for it. And it sometimes bothers her when others don't use the manners she was brought up using. She tries her hardest not to talk back to adults, even though sometimes she'd love to. Always is one to follow what older people tell her to do.  
**Jealous: **She is one to be jealous when she really likes someone, and when that person doesn't take things seriously.  
**Hopeless romantic: **loves the simple, 'hey babe' texts, the flowers, hugs, random calls, kisses...anything romantic.  
**Honest: **She'll tell you what she thinks, or how she really feels about you. She doesn't sugar coat things and that tends to make her come off as a bitch.

**Sarcastic: **she is very sarcastic, people tend to ask whether she is playing or not.

**Intelligent: **She has to work hard to be smart because something's don't come so easily to her like it does a lot of people, other things do though. She studies her ASS off and has more than decent grades to show for it. **  
Good listener: **She is very open to have people come to her and vent. She gives advice once in a while too.**  
Distracted: **Can't concentrate on more than two things at once. Tends to lose interest fast and pick up new things just as fast.

**Sweet: **She tends to compliment people on a daily basis.  
**Bitchy / protective: **She tries to stay away from confrontation, but when it's just inevitable, she will be a total bitch and tell you off. She is one to protect her friends, family members and others around her that she holds dear.

**How she is in the whole magic deal:** She's a fairy (hada in Spanish). Though in Mexican folklore they are small and easily killed, the girls are full sized humans. They are humans with pixie like powers. They can heal people, protect them, and make spells, shape shift, and other things. Very powerful when their power is used right.

**Name:**Emma Tavares

**Age:** 18

**Heritage:** Italian mother and Mexican father. Speaks Spanish more fluently than she does Italian.

**Personality:**** Real:** Emma is the kind of person that keeps it real. She always tries to just be herself.  
**Leader:** Emma has always been a leader, never a follower (only her heart). She never cared what people thought about her in school as long as she was following her heart and did what she wanted; she knew she was making the right choices.  
**Strong-willed:** Emma is the girl who stands up for what she believes in to a point. If she believes in something, she never gives up until something good comes from the situation.  
**Joker:** It doesn't matter that the situation is, Emma always tries to have a good laugh. She'll do whatever she can to make others happy and laughing even if it makes her look like an ass in the process.

**Daredevil:** will never back down from any form of a dare.  
**Witty:** Emma's quick wit makes her a tough cookie when it comes to verbal spars. Rather than cutting people down with rude and nasty comments, Emma uses her observation and wit to tell them how it is.  
**Emotional:** Emma is emotional, but she doesn't wear her feelings on her sleeves. She is the kind of girl who usually bottles up her emotions and saves them for a rainy day. Although it doesn't happen often, if the pent up emotions become too much, Emma will breakdown, and on rare occasions people very close to her have seen this side of her.  
**Opinionated: **She has no problem expressing her opinions on issues that she feels strongly about. Whether people agree or disagree Emma is sure to give a good argument.  
**Paranoid:** Emma has always had trouble with this. She has seen many relationships fall apart and therefore is very careful when opening up to someone. She's had a lot of friends "screw her over" in the past and she also is always worried that it will happen again.  
**Lazy:** Emma would rather sleep and lounge around all day than work. Point blank.  
Procrastinator: If there is a task at hand, especially a difficult one or a boring one, it seems Emma is always doing it at the last minute.  
**Complainer:** It seems like Emma always has a complaint for everything that goes on. Everyone is used to it.  
**Foul-mouthed**: Emma curses...a lot.

**How she is in the whole magic deal:** She's a fairy (hada in Spanish). Though in Mexican folklore they are small and easily killed, the girls are full sized humans. They are humans with pixie like powers. They can heal people, protect them, make spells, shape shift, and other things. Very powerful when their power is used right.

**Name:**Alyssa Castro

**Age:** 18

**Heritage: **Mother of Mexican decent, father of Cuban decent. Very fluent in Spanish.

**Personality:**

**Loyal: **She's a very loyal person. She tries to never take the ones she cares about for granted. If someone makes fun of or picks a fight with her friends, she stands up for them.

**Passionate: **everything she does in life comes down to whether She's passionate about it or not. She is very easily inspired. She is ultimately someone who is passionate about most everything.

**Open minded: **she does her best to walk into a room and introduce herself to someone she doesn't know. She does her best to accept situations as they are and make the best of them

**Non-judgmental: **she tries to be as non-judgmental as possible. Inevitably so, sometimes she still judges others. She always tries to get to know someone before she judges them.

**Calm: **she stays calm in almost all situations. She hardly ever yells.

**Dependable: **if someone asks her to be there for them, she always will.

**Quirky: **She's a whole lot different than the rest of the people around her. Her sense of humor is very off beat.

**Independent: **she normally does what she wants when she wants. she don't like being pushed to do things; when people push her, she often ends up doing the opposite of what they ask. She don't mind spending time by herself.

**Confrontational: **she is very confrontational. If she has a problem with someone, she directly goes to them and tells them. She asks people for the honest truth, and she is always prepared for it.

**Stubborn: **she is very opinionated and she dislikes people who always agree with her. She likes debating with people about anything.

**Giving: **She likes giving rather than receiving things. She goes out of her way to personalize gifts and loves to see that person smile because of it.

**How she is in the whole magic deal:** She's a fairy (hada in Spanish). Though in Mexican folklore they are small and easily killed, the girls are full sized humans. They are humans with pixie like powers. They can heal people, protect them, make spells, shape shift, and other things. Very powerful when their power is used right.

**Name:**Madison Castelo

**Age:** 18

**Heritage:** Has Spanish blood. Speaks minimal Spanish.

**Talkative **- she can just talk and talk when she's nervous or when she has something to say about whatever the topic of the conversation.  
**Helpful** - She's there for anyone that needs help. She loves helping others_._  
**Friendly** -She's generally a nice person and her parents raised her to be nice to everyone she meets, even to strangers.  
**Polite** - Her parents taught her manners and she still uses them to this day because she think it's rude when you don't have any. It makes you look bad.  
**Cheerful **- She's known to just have a huge smile on her face for no reason. She like to make people smile.  
**Patient **- As a future daycare worker, she has to be patient. She can handle waiting or just putting up with people.  
**Forgiving **- "Forgive and Forget" Her parents raised her to live by that. Everyone makes mistakes and we all should be forgiven for making them.  
**Sensitive** - She can cry in a snap. She can't help it. She's a softy when it comes down to personal criticism. The things you say to her can really hurt her and she just cries.  
**Gullible **- It's a curse, but she tends to believe things when she hears it.  
**Lazy **- Sometimes she doesn't want to take responsibility and just relax. She's a procrastinator and usually does things at the last minute.  
**Blunt **- She can be blunt and maybe a little abrupt in conversation and in social situations sometimes.  
**Shopaholic **- She spends way too much money on unnecessary things like food or clothes she will only wear once. She can't help it. She'll like something and want to buy it, then she buys it and she doesn't like it anymore.  
**Nosy **- she wants to know what you're thinking and what is going on in people lives. It's a bad habit and it makes her look bad sometimes.  
**Private **- She's far too much of a loner, and intensely private. She likes when people ask her private things, because she never volunteers it otherwise  
**cowardly **- She's the biggest "chicken" ever. She's afraid of going after the things She wants because like everyone, she's afraid of rejection.  
**Predictable** - She's so predictable, it's not funny. In a sad situation, she cries. In a happy moment, she's happy.

**How she is in the whole magic deal:** She's a fairy (hada in Spanish). Though in Mexican folklore they are small and easily killed, the girls are full sized humans. They are humans with pixie like powers. They can heal people, protect them, make spells, shape shift, and other things. Very powerful when their power is used right.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Dear Mr. Danvers,_

_ As the highest ranked power in this humble universe, we have come to a decision concerning the progeny of the magical world. There have been many a people to interbreed with the human race that the magic in this world is slowly diminishing. We, the Elders, have come up with a solution to this problem. An arranged marriage between all magical creatures. You will meet your designated mate on the Seventh of January._

_ Elders_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caleb, as well as other eight pairs of eyes, read this similar letter. Within seconds of reading this letter Caleb's cell phone started ringing.

"You've got to be shitting me!" came Reid's voice once Caleb pressed the little green phone icon, "baby boy and I are on our way."

"Yea, sure." Mutter Caleb to an empty line.

While Caleb waited for the rest of the covenant to get to his home. He decided to show his mother the letter. He wondered why he hasn't started freaking out or getting angry that he would have to leave the girl he thought was the love of his life. Maybe he was shocked? Yea, that's it, he was in shock.

"Mother!" he called out into the vast house.

"Yes, son?" her voice was heard coming from the living room.

"Have you been drinking?" slipped from Caleb's lips involuntarily, "Sorry, I came to show you this."

"Honey you know I'm trying to stop." Evelyn said as she took the letter from cables' outstretched hand.


	3. Reactions

_**First of a huge thanks to those people who reviewed. I really didn't think there was going to be this much people checking out my story, above 100. I would really appreciate it if those of you who read this story, would review. Anyways, on with the story.**_

…_**I disclaim, obviously.

* * *

**_

__"The hell I'm going to go through with that, mom!" They can't choose whom I should spend the rest of my life with."

"There is no way out of it honey. The Elders have much more control over you and your life, it's their decision, and you can't change that."

"Yes I can! It's my life. I'll run away. How about that?"

They have jurisdiction everywhere, they will find you and make you go back."

"Argh! Fine then. Suicide it is."

"Emma! Stop being such a fucking baby! Stop giving your parents a hard time. We are all going to do it whether or not we want to." Came Arianna's voice as she walked into the Tavares household, after hearing the commotion from outside the house.

"Ari, I don't want to spend my life with someone who won't cherish me, who could careless for me. Oh God, what if he has children? Or what if he's a leprechaun? Or addicted? To drugs, or, or, alcohol, or both!"

"Emma, you're being irrational. Well, there is a chance he might be a leprechaun, but addicted with children? Please, I doubt the Elders would bring that on you."

"You're one to talk. You always get everything better than the rest of us!"

"Take that back Emma! You know that is not true!"

"Oh yeah? Who's the one that gets everything? Who's the one with the best luck? Who's the one with the best grades? Shall I keep going?" She remarked with a know-it-all smirk.

"Take. It. Back." Arianna said with clenched teeth.

"Nope."

"You know very well that 'luck' doesn't exist. I never get everything! I work my ass off for what I have and the grades I get. I don't go around the night before a freaking test doing anyone with two legs that is willing! Shall _**I**_ go on?" Arianna asked as she looked at Emma with narrowed eyes and ragged breathing.

The pair stared each other down fuming, mimicking a duel scene from the Wild West, oblivious to the other bystanders spectating their little performance. That is until a brunette came to the conclusion to speak up.

"Bravo! Spectacular performance! I'd ask for an encore but we have other matters to discuss. Now on to those matters at hand, shall we?" came Alyssa's sarcastic applause, as Madison shook her head and smiled while Emma groaned and Arianna rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh fearless leader is there a way to get out of this thing?" asked Reid as they finally got to Caleb's house.

"Apparently there's no way. Every single, magical creature has to go through with it." Spoke Tyler from his seat on Caleb's couch.

"Well maybe they're babes. You never know Reid; your girl might be hot as hell." Said Pouge.

"I don't care! ... ok maybe I do, but it doesn't mean I want to be in a monogamous relationship" came Reid's response.

"Monogamous? Reid/ since when do you know word from the dictionary? Poked Tyler.

"Man, shut up! Hey they said marry. That can be done. I can divorce her ass in a few months and I'll do other chicks in the mean time."

"Don't you think they thought of that Reid?" asked Caleb who, during the whole conversation, was silent, "if that would be the case then I would definitely divorce the girl and be with Sarah, and that's what they don't want. They don't want 'interbreeding'. That's bullshit. The magic passes on!" he said raising his voice to an aggravated one.

"Caleb Danvers! You will calm down and you will do as you are told. All of you will." Said Evelyn, who was standing by listening to the conversation, "you will meet these girls the 7th at 6:30p.m at the diner. You guys and them will be the only ones there. The Elders will send you the names on that day."


	4. The Breakup

**OK guys I know I neglected this story for a long while. It's not my fault though, promise! I've been having tests left and right plus many many rhetoric papers. So I have two chapters for you guys today. Thanks for reading! **

**I disclaim obviously.

* * *

  
**

"This is stupid. I look like a freaking Barbie" whined Emma.

"oh shut up. You look adorable!" Chirped Madison.

"Maddie, no offense, but I look like you." Emma dead panned.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Ugh nothing you're really annoying me right now. How can you be so happy?!"

"Because she accepts her future, retard." Interjected Arianna.

Ever since their little pat the earlier week, Arianna and Emma have been at it, insulting each other, pushing, shoving, even hitting.

"Well I'm sorry I'm the black sheep of the group. I'm not going to stay satisfied with the most minimal of things. Unlike you."

"Oh please Emma. We all know you're doing thing to piss your parents off. Once you get to meet him you'll be all quiet, shy and innocent." snapped Arianna

"Hmmm yea you're right." Emma replied simple, "but I refuse to change my name to Garwin." She added scrunching up her nose.

"Garwin? I don't know which his first name is. Pouge or parry." Said Alyssa seriously as the rest of the girls laughed at her tone of voice.

"I'm pretty sure its Pouge honey, but you'll find out when we get there." Said Emma

"And if we want to make a good impression, we should leave already" added Madison excited, as Emma and surprisingly Arianna groaned.

"We had to come all the way to Massachusetts to meet them, this is stupid." Was Arianna's complaint, "Don't look at me like that, just because I said we had to go through with it doesn't mean I can't' complain about the move."

* * *

"Caleb, what's your girls' name? Caleb, what's your girls' name? Caleb, what's your girls' name? Caleb, what's your girls' name? Caleb, what's your girls' name? Caleb, what's your girls' name?" nagged Reid as the guys made their way to the diner in Tyler's hummer.

"Shut up Reid! I thought you didn't even want to know about any of them." Snapped Caleb as he turned back to continue staring out the window.

"What's his problem? Is he pmsing?"

"bitchass." Muttered Pouge.

"He broke up with Sarah last night." Explained Tyler as Reid mimicked a shocked expression ( :O ) , making a small 'o' with his lips.

_**Flashback (breakup)**_

Caleb decided it would be better to just make up an excuse, rather situation, than just tell Sarah flat out, "I'm marring someone else because I'm forced to."

Now Caleb stands outside Sarah's dorm room waiting for her to open up.

"Hey baby" she says as she tried to kiss him but he turns away, "What's wrong?"

"We have to talk" was all he said as she stepped inside.

"Ok. Talk." She said as she sat on her bed.

Caleb took a deep breath and began.

"Things aren't working out. They might seem like they are for you but not for me. I need something new…some_one _new. Frankly, I already found her and it's not you. I'm sorry I hurt you, and after everything we've been through, but I'm just not happy anymore." Was Caleb's speech that he rehearsed all night, as he tried his hardest not to blurt out everything to Sarah right then and there.

"So this is it? You been cheating on me and all you say is 'I'm sorry'!" exclaimed Sarah with watery eyes.

"I haven't been cheating on you" sighed Caleb, "I've only talked to her, that's all"

"'talked to her'? Is that how you realized you fell for her Caleb? Huh?" exclaimed Sarah failing her arms around.

Caleb mentally sighed and though ' I better be able to hold a decent conversation with this girl'. He then turned and said in a completely calm tone, "yes"

"Yes? That all you say? Yes. You know what Caleb, fine. Go with you little stuck up bitch*" said Sarah as she opened the door signaling him to leave.

"I really am sorry Sarah." He said as he walked out.

"I'm sure you are" she said in a sour tone as she slammed the door on his face.

* * *

**Ok can anyone guess why the asterisk (*) is there? I'm working on typing the next chapter, so hopefully I finish tonight if not it'll be up tomorrow. Promise! Oh and if you were wondering how I envision the girls, there are some links on my profile. :)**


	5. The Meeting

_Ok so I lied. I don't post when I said I would, but I have reason enough. A lot of people have favorited (sp?) and added the story to their alerts, which is phenomenal. I would, however, like some feedback. Tell me what you think about the characters, am I doing a crappy job? Do you hate any of the girls…anything! Please. _

_I disclaim...obviously.  
_

* * *

"I can't do it" said Emma as she stood in front of the diner's door.

"Emma go in." demanded Arianna, irritated.

"I can't!"

"Why can't you this time Emmy?" asked Alyssa.

"Because I, I just can't. I saw my life flash before my eyes!" she stuttered, visibly shaking as Madison laughed,

"Mads, Ally go inside. Me and Emma will go in, in a few." Instructed Arianna, leaving no room to argue. Emma sighed as the girls walked inside.

"I'm not being difficult Ari, I swear."

"I know." Was all Arianna said as she paced, "we are all scared, Emma."

Arianna sighed as she sat on the yellow things on the parking lot, patting the side next to her signaling Emma to sit, which she did.

"We just don't show it like you do. Madie's been training, a lot. She can move faster now. Alyssa has taking to swimming again, she's practically a fish now. I've stated dancing again. And you, well you've been whining non stop. We've all had different ways of coping. Now about you're life flashing before your eyes, you're not dying. You're getting married, we all are. Your life isn't ending, it's going to go on and we will be there for each other, like that time when Madison got her piercing stuck on her pants' zipper." Arianna said as both girls laughed at the last part and got up.

"Let's go in, love." said Emma taking Arianna's hand in hers.

So both girls walked into the diner hand in hand to hear laughter as well as cursing. As they walked further into the diner, they realized that the ones laughing were the girls and the one cursing was a blond headed guy.

"Ally, Madie, what did you two do?" asked Emma with a smirk as Arianna shook her head.

"Nothing." Chimed the two girls in harmony.

"Oh now I know you did something."

"Nothing huh? Then why is this guy cussing the shit out of you two and why are you laughing? And why is there a tarantula on the floor!" asked Arianna suspiciously.

"Ari, we can explain." Said Madison giggling as Emma jumped on top of the nearest table.

"Please do, Madison. Emma get down it won't do anything to you, it's an illusion."

"I didn't think you'd actually want me to explain." Whined Madison.

"Well, I do."

"Well, you see, that slim bag blond son of a…"

"Madison!"

"…Women. Hit on me, he touched my butt, so I summoned a tarantula to scare him, which it did, he reacted like Emma. And then my stupid 'fiancé' didn't do anything but laugh!" finished Madison throwing her arms to the air as Arianna laughed at her antics.

"The blond one? Your fiancé? You already introduced yourselves?" asked Emma.

"No we just stood here, silently." Replied Alyssa.

"Brat. I was just asking. So go on introduce us." Said Emma as she imitated a sort of royal gesture meaning 'go on'.

"Emma." Hissed Arianna as she turned to the guys, who were standing there just listening, "sorry about that. I'm Arianna Rosas and this mentally challenged person next to me is Emma Tavares." Pouge laughed as Emma gave a 'hey! I resent that' shout as he stepped up.

"Pouge Parry" he said as he shook both of their hands.

"Tyler Sims" came one with the bluest eyes.

"Reid Garwim" said one staying where he was, looking at Emma up and down.

"Ignore his rudeness, I'm Caleb Danvers" said Caleb as he smiled at Arianna, "Do you girls know who you're paired up with? The elders didn't give us the names."

"Yeah, we do. Um I'm paired with Pouge." Spoke Alyssa as Pouge whipped around and smiled at her.

"Tyler, who did **NOT** save me from his stupid friend" ranted Madison as Tyler blushed and walked towards her and apologized.

"Well I'm stuck with Tyler's stupid friend." Said Emma as she looked at Arianna when Reid sighed.

"And I'm with you." Smiled Arianna at Caleb who frowwed his eyebrows causing Arianna to turn to Emma in question.

"Well how about we pair up and get to know each other." Suggested Alyssa as Emma and Arianna looked at each other.

"How about we go sit and order something?" suggested Caleb as Arianna nodded her head.

Arianna was weary towards Caleb now. Before he knew she was his fiancé he had been nice and likeable. When he found out he sort of gave her the cold shoulder and now he's back to being friendly.

"Maybe he's bipolar." Came Emma's voice into Arianna's head.

"Stay out!" turned Arianna to Emma. When she whirled back to face Caleb he had a questioning gaze.

"We can all go into each others minds and hear the others thoughts..." Explained Arianna.

"Ah I see. So can you get into mine?"

"I don't know. We haven't tried it with other people…"

"Well try it on me."

"You sure?"

"Completely."

Arianna sat back and looked intently at Caleb.

Maybe he though she wasn't going to be able to actually get into his mind or maybe he wanted her to know what he was thinking. Whichever it was, she saw a pretty, petite blond and heard Caleb's voice.

"I will always love you Sarah."

"I will never go through with the marriage, I'll find a way."

Then abruptly the picture changed to her. And Caleb's thoughts kept going.

"She's nice. But not like Sarah. She's ok looking, though no one can beat Sarah's looks."

"Plus the way she talks to her friends is annoying, god!

Then suddenly Caleb's voice started to panic, "why isn't she saying anything? Can she really hear me?"

At that moment Arianna blinked and sighed.

"If you didn't like me you should have just told me yourself. It's not like we're going into thing knowing each other or how we are. You don't know, how can you know I'm annoying. And I get it; I'm not this Sarah character." Spoke Arianna calmly as she stood up and walked out of the diner.


	6. Motivation

**Ok first off I'm so sorry I have had this story completely neglected. During school, my laptop got a huge virus, it wouldn't let me type or even log in! So that screwed over my finals and hindered me from posting. Now, I haven't been motivated to post…until now! So, a huge shout out to Miay255 and Musik Drache. Miay255, thanks for the very in depth review. It's helped me know at least what one person wants to know more about. It's helping me out a lot, really! Musik Drache, you helped motivate me publish the last chapter. Thanks girls everyone who has reviews and added this story to their alerts!**

* * *

"What did you just say?" asked Emma as Reid leaned back with a smirk on his face.

"You heard me, _baby_. Wedding night…you're mine."

"Ugh! I preferred it when you didn't talk and were a brooding idiot. You sick demented asshole! I bet all four of you are alike. I don't ever know what he said to Arianna but I'm sure it was something like this!" ranted Emma as she stood up and walked away while Reid sat there laughing.

* * *

"What was that?" questioned Alyssa as she saw yet one more of her sisters' walk out.

"Reid probably said something in reference to degrade Emma and I have no clue what Caleb did." Answered Pouge.

"You seem to have Reid's personality and mentatlity on lock."

"Reid's not hard to figure out"

"And are you?" asked Alyssa seriously.

"Nope, I'm an open book. You just have to find out how to read me."

"And how would that be Mr. Parry? Is your story in a different language?"

"Well, by just asking future Mrs. Parry. And no it's in plain English." He said teasingly.

"Well then. Tell me everything I need to know about the man I am to marry."

"I'd love to. Only if afterwards you tell me all _I_ need to know."

"Deal."

"Alright then, I live at home like caleb, while Reid and Tyler stay at the dorms. It's just me at home my father died, he used to use too much and my mother fled once she found out about the powers. It's cool though Evelyn, Caleb's mom, is like my own mother. And well the guys are my brothers.

We are all in the swim team and people call us "the sons of ipswich". Every girl at Spencer swoons over Reid and think all of us are like him.

I love my bike, it like my prized possession.

I've had only one actual relationship, Kate Tunney. We were together since 8th grade until the past semester.

She and Sarah were dragged into our world. We had always though the fifth bloodline was had died out but he wasn't. He showed up last semester and Kate was infatuated with him and he knew it. He wanted to get to Caleb, to take his powers, so he took all of us, the ones Caleb loved to lure him in for the taking. He put Kate in anaphalactic shock, crashed my bike while I was going to go see her, and kidnapped Sarah. Caleb fought him and we have no idea what happened to him. No body was found.

Sarah was fine and so was Kate. She seemed to undertand everything at first but I guess it finally sank in last semester so she left, but its better that way. I hated having to be the jealous boyfriend all the time; she'd bring that person out of me." Said Pouge though he just rambled off ideas that came to mind.

"Um, can I ask more questions?"

"You can ask as many as you'd like." Answered Pouge as Alyssa smiled.

"You said that your dad died because he used too much. What exactly did he use too much?"

"Well when we get out powers at thirteen it's only a taste. When we turn eighteen we get our full powers and they are addicting. Some people, like all of our fathers, get addicted to them, so they use and use. The power eats your life away. My dad was 40 when he died and he looked well past 100."

Alyssa was stunned. She never knew anyone could go though that, the addiction to the power, the aging. What alarmed her most was her hesitance to see Pouge use. I mean would you want to see the man you were going to marry age by magic and possibly die?

"So, you already have all your powers?"

"Yes."

"How much do you use them?" she asked shakingly.

"I try not to use. Out of all of us, Reid the one who uses the most to piss Caleb off."

"Let Emma worry about Reid."

"That or she has a good way of getting rid of him," Pouge joked trying to lighten Alyssa up.

"Let's try to keep that information from her. She will take it into consideration. Umm, one more question okay?"

"Shoot."

"So that other person the fifth bloodline, are you worried he might come back? And what if Kate comes back? So I lied two more questions, sue me."

"We are cautious about Chase coming back. But we live our lives. And what if she comes back?"

"Is he really dangerous? And what would you do if she coems back?"

"He'll do anything for power." Said Pouge as he sat back and stared at Alyssa intently, "Alyssa, I wouldn't do anything if she came back. I'm with you now, even if I just met you." He said as he leaned over to hold her hand.

* * *

"That is adorable." Madison interrupted Tyler as he, too was explaining about the power.

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe" quipped Madison as Tyler chuckled.

"Yo, Baby boy gimme your keys." Said Reid as he put his hand out.

"No. It's not my fault you pissed of your fiancé. Hitch a ride with Caleb. He's already leaving too."

"Baby boy, just give me the keys…."

"Reid, come on. Just leave with me. Let Tyler keep his truck." Caleb interrupted Reid's' rant.

Reid rolled his eyes and seemed to have muttered, "Already whipped" as he walked away.

"Seriously what's his problem?" asked Madison.

"Reid has a problem with being tied down, by anyone."

"He's your best friend."

"Yes, why?"

"Because only someone whose best friends with a person would defend them, even when you know he is an asshole." Smirked Madison.

"Well, I defend all the guys."

"Hmmm, so what's Caleb's deal?"

"He's just pissy because he broke up with Sarah."

"See, you defend Caleb but not like you did Reid."

"And how's that?"

"The wording. Reid has a problem while Caleb is pissy. Problem…pissy…which sounds worse?"

"Fine, Fine. So I defend Reid more. It's always been like that though. We are a group but we pair up. It's me and Reid and Pouge and Caleb."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Tell me about Spencer Academy."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"Anything."

"Well, it's a private school that much you know. It's pretty much like any other school..."

"Guys I think we should go. The diner is going to close already." Came Pouges' voice.

"Alright" said Tyler as he and Madison stood up and walked out."

"They took the car!"Shouted Alyssa.

"I know I can see it's not there."

"Well we'll give you a ride." Said Pouge.

"We? You're giving them a ride on your bike?"

"No idiot, we'll use you're hummer."

"Wait, you have a motorcycle?" Interrupted Madison.

"Yes, why?"

"Ari is going to love you." Said Alyssa.

"She likes bikes?" asked Tyler.

"She loves them honey." Said Madison.

"Really?" asked Pouge. "Do you?" he asked Alyssa.

"Honestly, they scare me. Is that all you drive?" she asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Wow." Was all Madison said.

"Wow what, Madison?" asked Alyssa.

"Nothing, Nothing." Said Madison causing Alyssa to marrow her eyes.

"Before you kill yourselves how about we get in the truck?" said Tyler as he opened the passenger side door for Madison.

"So what do you guys do for fun here?" asked Alyssa.

"Nicky's, almost every weekend. Parties and we go to town." Anserwed Pouge

"Nicky's? Like a bar?" asked Madison.

"Yeah, it has pool tables, foosball and a jukebox."

"Oh."

"Do you girls want to go? I think we're going tonight." Said Tyler.

"Um, I don't know. It'd be fun but I don't want to leave Em and Ari at home." Said Madison.

"No, bring them along. They'll have fun. Promise." Said Pouge as the girls got of the Hummer to enter their home.

* * *

As the Madison and Alyssa entered the house they could smell the wonderful aroma of freshly baked cupcakes coming from the kitchen. That only meant one thing, Arianna was baking due to frustration and/or sadness. Once the girls reached the kitchen they found quite a sight, Arianna by the mixer with more Red Velvet batter while Emma was frosting the cupcakes that had just gotten out of the oven. It is rare to see Emma anywhere near the kitchen much less help out. So that only signified that Emma truly was depressed about something, though the girls had no idea why.

"Ok this is just too weird for me. Arianna fresh wrap that batter and get in the shower." Said Madison.

"And Emma stop frosting. It's creepy seeing you in here. You too go to the other bathroom and shower."

"Um hello to you too. But why should we shower?" asked Arianna as she started the mixer.

"Because we have plans tonight." Replied Madison.

"Which are? I don't remember planning anything." Said Emma.

"We're going to Nicky's, Pouge and Tyler invited ALL of us." Said Alyssa emphasizing 'all'.

"Pft, and what me and Ari are gonnna be on our own date while you and your fiancés have the time of your life?" scoffed Emma as she continued frosting.

"Please spare us the revulsion. We'll just stay here and bake." Added Arianna.

"Oh please. What revulsion? and what is y'alls problem?" exclaimed Alyssa.

"My problem? My problem! It's that idiot of a boy who I have to marry! What kind of comment is 'Wedding night you're mine, baby'! Who the hell says that?" exclaimed Emma as she slammed the cupcake she was frosting on the table.

"And my problem is that my fiancé doesn't think I'm good enough, he compares me to his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. He let me read his mind while he was thinking about ways to get out of this. He thinks I'm annoying! He doesn't freaking know me to say that!" added Arianna as she began to beat the batter by hand.

The other two girls stood by the kitchen door listening to both girls grumble about their respective fiancés with shocked faces. They couldn't believe that these two girls who could kick the crap out of anyone were so affected by half-minded comments made by people they didn't know. And Madison was the first to speak up.

"And why do you care what he thinks Arianna?"

"Em, don't pay attention. Tyler said he has a problem with commitment." Added Alyssa as she had overheard Maddie and Tyler's conversation.

"I care, because I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him. How can someone spend forever with someone who thinks so little about them?"

"And I don't care if he has a problem with commitment. He should have said that, especially when I barely know him. He's a perverted pig!" said Emma after Arianna.

"I get that but you can make him change his mind. Em, ignore that side of him. You know you can do that and you know you can annoy him just as bad." Said Madison.

"Now both of you up. You're going to prove that you are good enough, Arianna. That you aren't annoying and that you are better than his precious Sarah. Emma you're going to show Reid that if he doesn't want to be in a relationship, you can find someone who does. You'll flirt girl and you will make him jealous." Said Alyssa causing the girls too look at her like she gained three heads. "What? Oh come on I can be scheming too!"

**Alright so please reveiw with your suggestions! Thanks!**


	7. An Authors' Note

Hi guys,

I know I _hate_ author notes as well. But I figured I owe you all who have alerted and left reviews an explanation why I haven't been posting. First off, I do have the next chapter written. Handwritten, so I have to type that up which leads to my next reason. I have been _bombarded_ by tests and projects and such (and they said the first year of college was hard, what about the second?) and I haven't had time to type the chapter up. I've also been stressing out so much on passing and such that writing has not been # 1 in mind. Thus, me not having the story in mind (and having lost The Covenant) I seem to have lost interest… or more like I don't know what way to go. I have the story plotted out, I just don't know if I still want to go that way.

At last, if everyone or _someone_ still wants to read this story I promise I'll have the next chapter up this weekend. **_PROMISE_**.

Thanks for those who read, alerted and subscribed. (really you are what pushed me to keep the story and post this long, boring AN)


End file.
